Grrr
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Miley gets a new dog but Lilly doesn't like it, it keeps interrupting them. kinda cute Liley oneshot, kinda pointless


**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana**

**Here it is! Finally, I've gotten around to making Liley. I'm sorry I've been anti-Liley lately because I got sucked into Mikiley, but I figured I'd work on a few oneshots of Liley, while doing my new Mikiley story, and hopefully that works, anyways... on with the story...**

Miley crouched down and held her hand out as she saw two little eyes look at her nervously. "It's okay... I'm not gonna hurt you." She knew they wouldn't answer back, she simply got a wimper in response. "Awww, come on, you are so cute, please come out." She begged and waited as it hesitated and slowly rose, walked out of the play tunnel and squinted, looking her up and down. It smelled her hand and she made a pouty face.

"Aww you are so adorable." She said looking it over. It's ears were quite large, and looked like a mouse sized german shepherd. She slowly moved her hand to pet it's head and it moved closer and licked her hand. "Oh, my goodness, I want this one, how much is he?" She asked and picked the dog up. He snuggled into her arms as soon as she did so, and she knew that this would be her dog since chihuahuas always pick one person.

She held him while driving home, excited to show him off. He shivered in her arms and she grabbed a blanket while they were at a stoplight to cover him up. Soon he fell asleep and she put him in her coat after parking the car and taking the key out of the ignition. She smiled to herself as she opened the door to the house and saw Lilly fiddling with the mail and reading it at the table. She watched for a few seconds before being noticed.

The blonde stood up and walked over and put her hands on her hips. "Are you aware of the fact that you gained some weight since I saw you this morning." She asked sarcastically and Miley just chuckled. "Spok only weighs two and a half pounds thank you very much." She asnwered and unzipped her coat and uncovered the dogs head. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Lilly. "Eeep, what is that thing?!" Lilly screeched jumping back.

"Relax it's just a dog." Miley explained stepping closer and setting the dog down. Lilly jumped up on the couch. "That is not a dog that looks like a rat... why is it here?" She asked scrunching her face up adorably. "Because we can't have a baby so we at least need a pet." The brunette explained. "Miley... I'm fine with getting almost any pet, or any dog... but that thing is soo ugly... I can't even-" Lilly was interrupted upon hearing the dog growl and look at her. He stood at the edge of the couch watching her and had his head lowered.

"Lilly, you're scaring him, If you get down he won't be as nervous." Miley said calmly and Lilly jumped off, but on the opposite side so the dog couldn't see her. "No, I bet that thing will naw my head off." She said grabbing Miley's arm as the dog walked over and looked at her. "It's staring at me." She said simply and Miley laughed. "You're just being paranoid." She said and Lilly hid behind her. "No, it's eyes are huge and it's freaking me out, that thing cannot stay here." Lilly demanded and Miley turned around.

"Are you serious? We need a pet... and he's just tiny, he won't do any harm, He loves me already and He'll learn to love you Lilly." Miley stuck out her bottom lip and the blond rolled her eyes. "No." Lilly said flatly and crossed her arms. "Please... " Miley begged stepping closer and grabbing Lilly's shoulder's, allowing her bottom lip to tremble slightly. "Miley, we can't..." She said softly, trying not to give in. "Fine... I'll just take him back then... and get a stupid great dane that will chew everything up and wreck the house." She said and sniffled. "C'mon Spok, don't get to comfortable I have to take you back now." Miley said sadly and Lilly watched her pick the dog up and kiss it's head.

She could tell Miley really liked the dog even though it hadn't spent one day with them. "Miley..." Lilley spoke as Miley went to the door. The brunette turned around, and asked what as cltuched the dog tightly and the blond noticed her eyes had gotten wet. She stepped closser and rubbed Miley's arm. "We can keep the dog... " She said hesitantly and then kissed Miley's cheek. "Oh my gosh really?" She asked and Lilly nodded. "But if it bites me then it is going away ok?" She stated and Miley laughed.

"Surrre whatever you say." She joked and held the dog up to Lilly. "Aww Spok, you get to stay... give Lilly kisses, c'mon." Said in a baby voice and Lilly jumped back. "Get that thing away from me, it is NOT going to kiss me." Miley pouted. "Aw it likes you look." The dog leaned forward trying to get Lilly but she was too far away. "Nuh - uh, not gonna happen." She waved her hands and Miley stepped closer, resulting in the dog licking Lilly's cheek. "Ewww." Lilly screeched and wiped her cheek furiously. Miley laughed at how adorable she was and set the dog back down. "Aw, want me to kiss it and make it better?" She asked and Lilly instantly stopped and grinned. "Wouldn't hurt to try." She asnwered slyly.

Miley walked over and kissed her cheek, then her hands found Lilly's waist and she grinned, seeing the blond lick her lips and look into Miley's eyes. Suddenly her face was serious and her arms found their way around Miley's neck. Lilly leaned in and kissed Miley on the lips slowly, after a few seconds they broke the kiss and she kissed back. The popstar parted her lips slightly, deepening the kiss and suddenly everything got quite hotter as they gripped eachother tighter and pressed their bodies together, right as Lilly was about to lick Mileys lip they heard a strange noise. "Ggrrrrrrrrrr." It sounded like a bunch of marbles rolling around on the floor.

They broke the kiss and looked down. The dog was standing with it's head lowered, looking at Lilly growling like a gremlin. _( A/N If you haven't heard them growl then you won't know what I'm talking about but they sound pretty funny.) _She rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss Miley again, but the dog got louder. "What is that thing's problem?" She asked and let go of Miley and it stopped. She raised an eyebrow and then grabbed Miley's hand, not taking her eyes off the dog. As soon as they made contact the creature started barking at her.

"It's obvious who his favorite is Miley." She giggled. "Just ignore him, I haven't been alone with you all day because I was at the studio with daddy and I missed you." Miley said and kissed Lilly on the lips a few times, but wasn't able to deepenthe kiss because Lilly broke it. "Can we go in the bedroom ? That dog doesn't like me touching you and it is so unromantic listening to him. He sounds like an engine." Lilly asked, clearly aggravated.

Miley chuckled. "Fine." She grabbed her hand and headed towards the bedroom and the dog followed. Lilly pushed Miley inside the room and carelessly shut the door in the dogs face. She turned around slowly and grinned as she saw Miley laying on the bed, propped up by her elbows. "I love you, you know that?" She asked and Miley nodded. "I love you too, now shut up and kiss me." She answered and Lilly practically pounced on her as she jumped on top of her and kissed her passionately.

Miley moaned and she deepened the kiss and Lilly licked her lip succesfully gaining entrance and fighting with Miley's tongue forcefully. As Lilly's tongue stroked Mileys slightly larger one, she felt her lover's hand stroking her back and making her shiver all over. She moved her own hand and right as it touched Miley's bare flesh, beneath her shirt they heard, the most terrible sound. "Eeee." Lilly's head whipped around and she looked at the door.

"What the-" She started and Miley interrupted her. "It's crying... aww it wants to come in here with us." She said, thinking it was cute. She slapped Lilly's butt jokily and smiled. "Get up, I'll let him in." She said quickly but Lilly didn't move. "We came in here to get away from him." She whined, and was quickly followed by the sound of the dog whining louder and more high pitched. "Awww we can't listen to that it's mean." Miley whined as well, joining the two. "Yes we can... watch." Lilly said and tried to kiss her but miley moved her face.

"We can't get it on while there is a poor dog crying helplessly and shivering on the other side of the door, that is just cruel." Miley explained and Lilly rolled her eyes. She got off her and layed on her back with and umpf, emphasizing her annoyance with their new pet. Miley kissed her cheek before heading to the door and opening it. The dog looked up at Miley and walked past her and glared at Lilly. It kept walking and layed down in the corner of the room, curled up in a ball, yet somehow managed to stare at her.

"That thing is creeping me out." She said, pointing at it and Miley shook her head, closing the door. She strutted over and climbed on the bed as Lilly stared at the ceiling. She pouted, realizing that Lilly wasn't paying attention... So she figured she'd have fun trying to get her to. She slowly slid her hand up Lilly's stomach, but nothing happened. She scrunched up her face and moved her shirt up slightly and got next to the girl. She brought her face close to her bare stomach and placed a soft kiss right below her belly button.

She looked up and saw Lilly gulp. She tried to hold back a chuckle as she kissed it again but put her hand on her thigh. "Ah, okay, you got my attention." Lilly snapped as she sat up rather fast. Miley grinned seducticely and stood up, before taking her place in Lilly's lap, straddling her and kissing her. As the kissed started getting rather hot and Miley's lips strayed from Lilly's, going to her cheek, then jaw, and neck... they slowly leaned back and the blond moaned just before her head hit the pillow.

She rubbed Miley's lower back and then grabbed her head, making her stop, and rolled on top of her. She smiled mischeiviously, ready to tease her, and leaned in to kiss her when they heard it again. "Grrrrrrrrrrr." Lilly sighed loudly and Looked at the dog. "What?! Is only she allowed to be on top or somthing?! Is only she allowed to touch me, I can't touch her?!!" She snapped at it and it just continued to look at her and growl. Lilly got off her and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv.

Miley looked at her. "Lilly..." She said and the layed her head on her chest. She kissed her collarbone and felt her relax a bit. The dog picked its head up and stood up. "See?" Miley asked, looking at the dog. "She isn't hurting me." She said and rubbed Lilly's arm, then grabbed her hand and entertwined their fingers and held it up for the dog to see. He walked over to the edge of the bed and stood up on his hind legs, begging to get up.

Miley leaned over the edge and picked him up and set him next to Lilly and looked at her as he snuggled into her side. "See?" She said, " He won't hurt you." She spoke softly and reached across her stomach and pet the dog as she nuzzled her face into Lilly's shoulder. Lilly sat up slightly and Kissed Miley's head. The brunette sat up and smiled, before kissing her on the lips, they both glanced at the dog, before doing anything else. He got up, moved over to the edge of the blankets, nudged them with his nose and climed in and closed his eyes.

They both smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "See? He just wanted to be with us, like you wanted to be with me." Miley said, rubbing Lilly's arm. "Whatever." She said and kissed Miley passionately. "Mmmmmm, baby." She started to talk in between Lilly's fiery kisses. "Be slow _kiss_ the dog _ kiss _will _kiss _wake up _kiss _and _kiss_ oooh god." She said, completely forgetting about the sleeping animal.

_**Author's Note: I'm not sure if this counts as a one shot since they are already dating but, I hope you liked it, I have three chihuahuas and everytime I have someone come over to my house they have to either sit in my lap or my friend has to be on the other side of the room.**_


End file.
